Cambio de género
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Cuando Freddy empieza a jugar con la caja puzzle de Pinhead una tarde e verano desata un hechizo sobre él y Jason que les llevará a vivir nuevas situaciones en Sprinwood
1. Chapter 1

Freddy estaba junto al resto de slashers preparándose para las vacaciones de verano en Elm street. No clases significaba, más tiempo libre que daría lugar a siestas de los adolescentes o bien fiestas que resultarían en un descanso post- alcohólico, siendo este último el más divertido, al poder jugar con ellos sin que se den cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta que era demasiado tarde.

En ese momento eran las 16:30 de la tarde, demasiado temprano para salir a cazar, así que Freddy decidió ponerse a investigar la misteriosa caja puzzle que Pinhead siempre llevaba consigo.-"¿Qué demonios te creés que haces?- escribió Jason en su libreta para reprender a Freddy.- sólo paso el tiempo, estoy aburrido.- Jason volvió a escribir.- " Esa caja es muy poderosa, tiene poderes que solo Pinhead conoce. DÉJALA.- ordenó Jason preocupado por el misterioso objeto.- No.- se burló Fred. Jason se acercó a él y pronto empezaron a pelearse por la caja. Esta cayó al suelo y golpeó la última pieza qué quedaba si girar haciendo que una de sus caras de dividiera en 4 triángulos y un orbe de luz rodeará a ambos asesinos, que al darse cuenta dejaron de luces los rodearon y los envolvieron alzandolos hacia el techo.

Enseguida, esas luces cesaron y ambos asesinos se separaron para ver qué había pasado.- ¡¿Qué has hecho cabeza hueca?!- Gritó Freddy, dándose cuenta de que su voz era mucho más aguda de lo normal- ¿Qué es esto?- gritó llamando la atención de Jason. Freddy pudo ver que su compañero era ahora una mujer.

Jason tenía su máscara aún puesta, era una mujer de 1.80m de estatura, de pelo corto marrón, ojos castaños, casi negros y de pechos pequeños pero de gran fuerza. Al contrario, que Jason, Fred era una mujer rubia de piel blanca, de ojos verdes y enormes pechos, con una apariencia más femenina.

-¿ Qué demonios habéis hecho irresponsables de mierda?- gritó Pinhead bajando por las escaleras para echarles la bronca a sus amigos como de costumbre, sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al ver a dos mujeres tiradas en el suelo dónde antes sus amigos estaban discutiendo.- ¿Freddy?¿Jason?- dijo nervioso.

( N/A a partir de aquí Freddy se llamará Frida y Jason, Jessica, hasta que recuperen sus cuerpos originales)

Pinhead miraba intrigado a ambas mujeres sabiendo que en el fondo seguían siendo sus compañeros.- Interesante.- concluyó recogiendo del suelo su caja puzzle.- Nunca había visto que mi caja hiciera algo como esto.- ¡Pues arreglalo!.- gritó Frida a Pinhead.- Está bien.- dijo Pinhead molesto.- Pero tardaré, no sé cómo revertir esto ahora.- Pinhead se marchó a su habitación en busca de algún conjuro para revertir lo ocurrido.- Espera,¿Qué propones que hagamos mientras?- dijo Frida enfadada.- Salid a la calle a que os de el aire.- sugirió el cenobita. Antes de irse, Pinhead les dijo un dato sobre ese hechizo para picar les la cabeza.- Por cierto, como dato curioso os diré, que el tamaño de vuestros pechos, en vuestro cuerpo femenino equivale a otra zona más masculina en vuestro cuerpo de hombres.- Jessica miró a los enormes pechos de Frida, miró su pecho plano y se puso a llorar mientras Frida se reía a pleno pulmón.

Frida y Jessica salieron de la casa, obviamente sin armas para no llamar la atención, como el pueblo estaba lleno de adolescentes por las vacaciones de verano pensaron que usando su nueva condición podrían asesinar a algunos si levantar sospechas. - Necesito buscarme ropa nueva.- pensó Frida intentando hacer que su jersey no cediera ante su voluminoso pecho. Frida sacó de una bandolera negra que tenía en casa un fajo de billetes,de la cartera.- ¿Cómo tienes tanto dinero?- escribió Jessica en el blog de notas que siempre llevaba.- Hago algunos trabajos sucios, matando a delincuentes en sueños y robándoles dinero al pasar al mundo real.-

Una vez llegaron al pequeño centro comercial del pueblo,( que estaba intentando ser renovado por las autoridades para evitar la despoblación), Frida se fue junto a Jessica a la sección femenina y empezaron a buscar ropa.- Nos vendrían bien unos de estos.- comentó Frida a Jessica mirando los sujetadores y la lencería femenina.- No podemos ir con ropa interior masculina hasta que Pinhead solucione esto, aunque me está dando un poco de corte.- dijo Frida mirando las prendas femeninas buscando una que le sirviera para sus anchas caderas. Jane descubrió un conjunto de un top pequeño y unas bragas de rayas blancas y azules, mientras, Frida encontró un conjunto de bragas y sujetador rojos con encajes negros y unos lazos granates en la goma elástica de la cintura y el trozo de tela que unía ambas copas del sujetador. Después, ambas se marcharon a la sección de verano, Frida buscó algo fresco, al volverse una mujer humana, su temperatura había aumentado debido a que llevaba un jersey en pleno junio, así que se pusieron de acuerdo en comprar unos cuantos conjuntos de todo tipo de ropa femenina, ya que no sabían cuánto estarían así.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa colocaron la ropa que habían comprado y Frida se puso una camisa de manga larga con unos shorts vaqueros, unas sandalias de cuña Rojas y el conjunto de lencería que había comprado. Frida salió de su cuarto y pudo ver que Jane se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta blanca, unos playeros con unos calcetines y un peto vaquero y se había recogido el pelo con un lazo azul.

\- ¿Qué tal?¿Divertido?- bromeó Pinhead, viendo a sus compañeros mirándose mutuamente para evaluar su ropa.- Nunca entendí a las chicas cuando iban de compras a los 19, pero ahora empieza a parecerme divertido.- dijo Frida mirándose en un espejo del pasillo.- Jane solo asintió feliz, pero desapareció de su rostro al ver como la camisa de Frida apenas podía soportar los enormes bultos que envolvía, poniéndose sus manos en su pecho plano y haciéndose bolita en el suelo para llorar mientras rodaba por la alfombra.- ¿qué le has hecho en la tienda Fred?- dijo Pinhead mirando a Jane lloriqueando- Yo nada, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser culpa mía?- se quejó la chica rubia inchando las mejillas y poniéndose roja de rabia.

Jane tiró de la manga derecha del traje del cenobita y se puso las manos en subpecho, después las extendió hacía Frida hasta posicionarlos frente a los pechos de su compañera y repitió este movimiento hasta que sus dos amigos comprendieron su mensaje.- ¿Así, tienes envidia de estas?- dijo burlándose Frida agachándose y masajeandose los pechos para molestar a su enemigo.- Vaya, son tan grandes, y blandos, pero tan suaves y turgentes a la vez.- ¡ PARA YA! NO HACE FALTA QUE LE CHINCHES.- gritó Pinhead a Frida mientras arrullaba a Jane.- No te preocupes, no necesitas grandes pechos para ser una chica, solo se tan adorable como siempre.- dijo el cenobita acariciando el pelo castaño de la chica, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo-ahora levanta, casi es la hora de comer.


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A recuerdo el cambio de nombres por si acaso: Jason= Jane/ Freddy= Frida)

Los tres asesinos acabaron de cenar, así que Pinhead se decidió por ir a la cama temprano, pero Frida y Jane pensaron en aprovechar su nuevo aspecto para mezclarse con los otros adolescentes. Jane siguió con su ropa anterior, (camiseta blanca, vaqueros cortos y zapatillas), mientras que Frida se puso unos vaqueros cortos negros, con un cinturón de cuero negro, unas botas militares negras, y un top a rayas sin mangas.

Frida y Jane salieron de la casa y dieron un paseo, Elm street estaba extrañamente llena de jóvenes, así que supusieron que habrían organizado una fiesta de fin de curso, ya que eran finales de junio.- ¿A dónde va toda ésta gente?- preguntó Frida.- Ha una fiesta de fin de curso que han organizado en el descampado.- le respondió una voz a su derecha. Ambas mujeres vieron a un adolescente de unos 18 años, de pelo negro y vestido con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros rotos con zapatillas- queda un poco lejos andando, pero puedo llevaros en coche hasta allí.Por cierto, me llamo Josh.- Frida le estrechó la mano y persuadió a Jane para que subiera con ella al coche, Jane no quería, pero temía que Frida pudiese hacer algo contra los adolescentes y que la policía la acabase persiguiendo.

Una vez llegaron allí, pudieron ver fogatas en bidones que los estudiantes estaban usando para quemar sus apuntes, vehículos aparcados por todo el lugar, comida y alcohol, sobre todo alcohol.

Había una barra libre hecha con mesas de picnic húmedas por la temperatura nocturna y tapadas vagamente con manteles de papel de usar y tirar. Frida quiso ir a beber, pero una mano la había agarrado de su top. Era Jane-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó frustrada. Jane escribió una nota en uno de las notas adhesivas que siempre llevaba junto a un boli y un lápiz y se la entrego." No me dejes solo, yo he visto fiestas como estás en Crystal Lake, pero nunca he ido a una como adolescente." - ¿Y te crees que yo sí? En Sprinwood cuando yo tenía unos 17-18 años siempre montaban estás fiestas... Aunque los muy cerdos nunca me invitaban... Así que hoy pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido.- dicho esto Frida saltó a la mesa de las bebidas y cogió varias botellas para hacer combinados, Jane no tuvo más remedio que seguirla para sentirse segura, odiaba a Freddy, pero debía reconocer que él sabía más de los adolescentes que él.- Creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo.- Dijo Frida observando con cariño cada botella que había.- ¿Te vienes conmigo guapa?- preguntó Josh a Frida dándola una botella entera de licor de menta.- Por supuesto.- dijo Frida cogiendo la botella y bebiendo casi la mitad de un trago. No era estúpida, veía las intenciones del muchacho, pero pensó que aprovechándose de eso podría matarlo en un sitio apartado.

Ambos se alejaron de grupo, bajo la atenta mirada de Jane, que no quería quedarse sola, por lo que los estaba siguiendo.

Frida fue hasta los primeros edificios que se veían del pueblo, guiada por Josh, las calles estaban a oscuras, muchas de las farolas no funcionaban pero aún se podía ver con claridad. Jane, quien los seguía desconfiada, les perdió la pista al girar en una calle, en dirección contraria a la que habían recorrido a su llegada.

Frida se detuvo al llegar a un callejón sin salida, entre un ultramarinos cerrado y la puerta trasera de un motel barato.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo empezando a sospechar, rebuscó en su bandolera para tener a mano su guante de cuchillas. El muchacho se había puesto tras ella, bloqueando la única salida.- Ahora pequeña, creo que ya sabes lo que hacer.- ¡No! - Frida le dio una patada en el estómago y lo tiró al suelo, pero Josh se levantó rápidamente y la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que el guante cayese a unos metros de distancia.- ¿Cómo...?- dijo el chico parando sus movimientos al ver aquel arma salir de la bandolera de la chica, agarró a Frida del cuello con una mano y empezó a bajarla los pantalones con la otra, después el se quitó los suyos, mientras las lágrimas de Frida salían de sus ojos y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarla la bragas. Un ruido seco y conciso, la cara de Frida se manchó con una línea de sangre diagonal por su cara, alzó la vista, pudo ver a Jane tras el muchacho moribundo que se tambaleaba, su machete había dividido su cabeza en dos de forma diagonal y Josh se desplomó, cayendo muerto al suelo.-"¿Estás bien?" - Escribió en una de sus notas adhesivas.- sí tranquilo, no me ha hecho nada.- Jane, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo escribió en otra nota."¿Seguro?"- ¡Pues claro que sí estúpido! Cómo no voy a...- en ese momento, Frida se dio cuenta, tenía la parte interior de sus muslos manchada de sangre. Un dolor intenso hizo que se arrodillara, poniendo sus manos en los riñones.- No te preocupes Jason, creo que es otra cosa...- dijo Frida avergonzada.

Jane la ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta llegar a casa, donde Frida se cambió y se dio un baño para lavar la sangre e irse después a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Pinhead se levantó un poco tarde, había estado buscando en los libros de hechizos algo para revertir el conjuro de su caja y devolver sus cuerpos originales a Jason y Freddy.

Lo primero que vio fue a Frida,tumbado en el sofá gimoteando, con las manos abrazando su vientre mientras se encogía de dolor - Buenos días, Krueger.- CÁLLATE.- le gritó Frida enfadada y gimiendo mientras se retorcía en el sofá de dolor.- Jason me ha contado lo que ocurrío anoche, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Frida se calmó y le contestó.- Si, no te final no me pasó nada malo.- Pinhead le dejó una taza llena de té con miel y azúcar en la mesa de café.- ¿Para qué es esto?- Preguntó Frida incorporándose en el sofá.- Anoche llamé a Carrie, ya sabes lo que la pasó a ella con estos... Problemas femeninos, así que la consulté que podía hacer para ayudarte, así que me dijo una receta de té y me trajo unas cajas para ayudarte.- ¿Cajas?- preguntó extrañada Frida, Pinhead puso dos cajas, de dos tipos de artículos de higiene femenina.- Elige.- dijo Pinhead mirando a su compañero.- Me quedó con la de color amarillo. Paso de meterme cosas por la zona baja.- Pinhead se marchó de allí.

Entonces, Frida fue dándose cuenta de su estado: Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, y tenía varías toallas bajo sus caderas,sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que su pantalón, que tenía una mancha roja en la zona de la entrepierna. Frida se levantó, cogió la caja y se tapó la cintura con la manta para subir las escaleras hasta el baño.

Una vez arriba, cerró la puerta y empezó a desnudarse; dio el agua caliente de la ducha y tiró su ropa interior y los pantalones al cesto de la ropa sucia para lavarlos; dejó otro conjunto de los que había comprado en el centro comercial encima de la tapa del inodoro y se metió en la ducha. Freddy dejó que el agua caliente limpiará la sangre que había en sus piernas e intentó lavar lo máximo de aquel fluido rojo, cuando terminó se sintió mejor, el agua caliente había aliviado sus riñones. Frida agarró el jabón y la esponja y empezó a cubrir de espuma las curvas de de su cuerpo, sin dejar ninguna parte sin cubrir de espuma. Posteriormente también se lavó el pelo con un champú que Carrie tenía en una repisa, supuso que no la importaría que lo usara, tras limpiar y aclarar todo su cuerpo salió de la ducha, y se empezó a vestir usando las compresas que Carrie la había dejado.

Frida bajó lentamente las escaleras debido al dolor de riñones que tenía, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con un bol de cereales. Escuchó que Carrie había tirado algo al lado de su desayuno, eran unas pastillas de Paracetamol.- Esto aliviará el dolor de tus riñones, tómate una en el desayuno y otra con la comida si te vuelve a doler.- Frida hizo caso y tomó la pastilla con un vaso de agua.

Mientras Frida desayunaba, Jane se levantaba de la cama en la que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento, no tenía ganas de levantarse, tampoco es que tuviera algo que hacer. Jane se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, odiaba a Fred, desde luego, pero verlo así asustado por un adolescente, UN ADOLESCENTE, él se burlaba de ellos y de él antes del hechizo de Pinhead, y sin embargo le había visto tan asustado, algo comprensible claro .¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiese ayudado?

Jane bajó y vio a Frida sentada en el sofá.-"¿Qué tal estás?"- preguntó Jane escribiendo en su bloc de notas.- Bien, con un poco de dolor en los riñones, pero estoy bien.- Frida se sentó en el sofá y Jane la acompañó.- Por cierto, gracias...por lo de anoche.- dijo Frida cogiendo el té que le había dado el cenobita al despertarse. Jane asintió y fue a la cocina para desayunar.

Jane término de desayunar y se fue a su habitación, estuvo pensando en lo que había ocurrido, se sentía mal por Freddy, o al menos, por su versión femenina actual; recordó como fluía la sangre por sus piernas cuando la encontró, haciéndole pensar lo peor, pero al parecer se equivocaba, simplemente era el metabolismo natural.

Jane subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido desde el incidente con la caja puzzle. ¿Les habría convertido en mujeres a él y a Freddy para que colaboraran en situaciones como la de la noche anterior?

Frida finalmente se levantó del sofá para cambiarse y volvió a bajar al salón, necesitaba hablar con Pinhead urgentemente.- Oye, ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda del hechizo?- dijo al verle ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.- Es curioso que lo preguntes, creo que he encontrado un hechizo en uno de los libros de magia vudú que tengo que podría devolveros vuestra forma masculina.- ¿En serio? - dijo Frida en un tono desesperado.- Si bueno, solo es una posibilidad, pero merece la pena intentarlo.- ¡Pues hazlo ya! Por favor, el dolor de riñones me está matando.- dijo Frida agarrándose el vientre y gimoteando.- Avisaré a Jason cuando tengamos preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

En el piso superior de la casa Jane estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando, pobre Freddy, no era tan fuerte transformado en una simple adolescente, bueno, el también había cambiado su físico, pero aún conservaba mucha fuerza, el calor de la habitación era insoportable y se encontraba en ropa interior, otra de las ventajas de estar muerto, nunca antes como asesino, había vuelto a sentir frío o calor, solo humedad con el agua, o como mucho el fuego, pero nada de eso lo detenía antes, pero ahora eso era distinto, la verdad no echaba mucho de menos su cuerpo zombi, ser una chica lo hacía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin su madre, pudo salir a la calle sin que nadie se atemorizada de su aspecto, incluso había oído a un grupo de chicas preguntarse si él era una alumna de intercambio y que era muy adorable y mona, si no fuera tan tímido y pudiese hablar con esa voz de chica a las demás, hubiese deseado tener una conversación con ellas, parecían bastante formales, al contrario que el perfil de sus habituales víctimas. Pensó en que eso no podía ser posible, no aquí. Alguien llamó a su puerta y abrió, Jane se irguió de un salto en el suelo para defenderse y vio que era Pinhead, inmediatamente recordó que estaba en ropa interior y su cara se puso rosa, dio un pequeño gemido y un leve grito.- ¡KYA!- Tranquilízate Jason, soy yo Pinhead, no voy a hacerte nada, venía a decirte que el hechizo ya está preparado, Freddy te está esperando abajo.- Jane alzó la cabeza y le pidió un momento para vestirse, al salir, Pinhead la vio vestida con sus ropajes masculinos habituales, que ahora colgaban de su cuerpo un poco más que cuando era un chico, debido principalmente a su masa corporal.- Pinhead bajó las escaleras con Jane.- Por favor acabemos con esto ya.- Pidió Frida con un dolor insoportable y levantándose pesadamente hasta llegar al lado de su compañero.- Vale, poneos uno al lado del otro, pero con unos diez centímetros de separación, o acabaréis fusionados en el mismo cuerpo.- Ambas asintieron y tras colocarse debidamente Pinhead empezó a susurrar un hechizo sobre la tapa de la caja, la cual se abrió y de ella empezó a brotar un humo negro que rápidamente envolvió a las dos mujeres, el humo se volvía cada vez más denso hasta formar una esfera sólida, unos segundos después, rayos de luz blanca empezaron a brotar de unas grietas en la esfera, rompiéndola en pedazos, Freddy y Jason habían vuelto a sus cuerpos originales.- Bueno espero que halláis aprendido una lección de todo esto.- Ambos asintieron.- Sí que ser chica no es tan bueno como parece.- Dijo Freddy. Jason cogió un papel y boli y escribió.- "Y que no nos llevamos tan mal al fin de al cabo"- NO.- corrigió el cenobita.- La lección es: No jueguen con mis cosas.- Pinhead se llevó la caja y se marchó del salón mientras escuchaba las leves risas de sus compañeros.


End file.
